Temporarily Untitled
by Luine
Summary: Demons from his past return to haunt Shuichi as he tries to live a normal life. AU-ish, slight OOC, Yuki/Shu-chan, K/Hiro, Shu-chan/Ryu-chan(very funny) Rating will change


A/N: Well I finally finished this after a working on it on and off for a week.Just so you know its gonna be a whole seventeen chapters long!!!! Yea I know its hard to believe.but I put a lot of work into this!! Its obviously gonna be yaoi cause I wouldn't be writing Gravitation fics if I didn't agree with guy/guy relationships! Oh and if I happen to give up half way thru writing this its cause I got too scared to continue lol.there's a ginormous spider right near the mouse and its freaking me out big time.  
  
Aw well better get on with this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.hell I don't even have any merchandise.Yes.yes I know I'm pathetic.deal with it.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Shuich Shindou grinned as he walked up to the big wrought iron gates of the school. This was how he had wanted it to be. It had taken him an awfully long time to persuade his guardians to enrol him into a public school. They knew if the media got word of it there would be hell to pay. You see the reason for that was that Shuichi was no ordinary teenager. Even though he was only at the tender age of 19 he was lead singer in the Rock group Bad Luck. The bands fame was rapidly increasing and now Shuichi couldn't walk the street of Japan without a bodyguard or disguise for fear of being mobbed by fans. He wanted to finish his education and instantly everyone had suggested private tutoring but no, that wasn't what Shuichi had wanted.he wanted to go to a normal school with normal people and get a normal education just like every other teenager. The principal had been forewarned of Shuichi's fame and while he was a bit cautious he was also privileged to have such a famous person in his school! Shuichi got all the necessary information from the principal; timetable, locker number, etc. The principal walked out and directed him to the lockers. He thanked him before hurrying off.  
  
A/N: THE GODDAM SPIDER RAN ACROSS THE GODDAMN KEYBOARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEEEE!!!! Ahem, did I mention that I'm terrified of spiders? Eh heh.. Well onwards!!!  
  
Suddenly his phone went off. A teacher turned his way as he answered. "Ohayo...Yuki-chan!!" Shuichi chirped "Of course I'll meet you this evening, everything is going well so far. I gotta go to class, see you later...yeah love you too...Sayonara" He said in japanese.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Phones are not permitted during school boy!" An angry voice sounded beside him startling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Eep!" Shuichi squeaked "The uh.principal gave me.umm permission to leave it on" Shuichi said slowly in english. "You can ask him if you like" he smiled brightly but it was lost on the sour teacher.  
  
"You'd better not be lying kid or it'll be a detention for you!" He stalked off in the direction of the principals office taking Shuichi's phone with him. Shuichi sighed 'Great.just great, what a wonderful start!' he thought sarcastically. Then he remembered what the call had been about and his spirits soared again. He hadn't seen Yuki in absolutely ages! The blonde had been promoting his latest novel and Shuichi hadn't been able to go with him. He happily skipped to his locker earning him some strange glances from the other students and shoved some books into his locker before hurrying to class.  
  
Once inside he took a seat relatively close to the front and waited for the room to fill up. While he was waiting he listened to one of is own CDs checking for mistakes.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The teacher came in and Shuichi put away the CD player and turned his attention to the man. He briefly introduced Shuichi as the foreign exchange student from Japan before getting straight to work. The first half of the day was utterly uneventful. It just went from class to class and at lunch time he sat quietly by himself and ate. Yes he knew that in time he would make friends but for now he just wanted to enjoy the blissful quiet. Life in the limelight had taught him to cherish his time alone. After lunch he had math class. He cringed when he saw it was the teacher who had taken his phone earlier. He looked irritated as he called Shuichi up.  
  
"Here you go! The principal explained it to me. The bloody things been going off all day!" Shuichi's face fell and he instantly checked the call history. There was a number of calls from his manager, his producer and his bodyguards. He hurried out the door hoping to get the calls made before class started. No sooner than he had stepped outside the classroom he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Shuichi!! Jesus are you alright?! We've been trying to reach you all day" Shuichi sighed in relief as K shouted in Japanese. Students going into the classroom looked at them with interest but that quickly disappeared when they saw the holster worn by K.  
  
"I thought you'd been attacked by students or kidnapped.or.or.Gawd kid you've knocked about five years off my life!"  
  
"Easy K" Shuichi giggled "My phone was confiscated this morning and I've only just got it back" K looked Shuichi over before he sighed lodly.  
  
"Well at least you're not hurt" He said ruffling the teens hair good- naturedly.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Try not to do this again K" Shuichi said softly "It's drawn way too much attention to me"  
  
"Uh.right, sure thing Shuichi.but if you ever do this to me again I'll kill you myself. Will I collect you this evening?" Shuichi shook his head smiling.  
  
"No Yuki is going to collect me.he's finally back. I can't wait to see him" K grinned at the eager youth.  
  
"That's love for you Shu-chan. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, you have a recording session" Shuichi nodded again before turning and walking back into class.  
  
"I see you've decided to join us after all Mr. Shindou, now that you've finished your chat" Shuichi blushed and sat quickly. The rest of the class snickered while a few threw him sympathetic glances. Shuichi was really beginning to dislike this teacher, At the end of the class Shuichi grabbed his books and scrambled out of the room. A hand tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around. Gawd K was making him paranoid.  
  
"You left this behind" the boy said handing Shuichi a book.  
  
"Oh thanks!" Shuichi exclaimed stuffing the book into his bag. "I'm Shuichi Shindou and you are?"  
  
"My name's Damian and this is Aaron" he pointed to another person standing next to him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" Shuichi said brightly "Umm.could you point me in the direction of the music room I'm a bit lost" he added sheepishly.  
  
"It's this way. We had music too." Shuichi fell into step beside Damian grinning widely.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Music was the last class of the day and although he loved the class he couldn't wait for it to be over! At one stage the teacher told him he had promis.he, if she only knew. "Now class don't forget about the pproject I gave you last week.Oh that's right Mr. Shindou you wouldn't know about it. We're doing a project about various types of music from around the world. It's all modern to keep the interest of the students so since you've had less time how about you do Japan? Write up on one famous band that's in the charts at the moment. It's a 1500 word essay complete with images and music. Its due this day next week." Shuichi nodded.  
  
"You're so lucky" Damian muttered "I got french music and it's bloody difficult!"  
  
"Ah well you win some you lose some" Shuichi chuckled "I'm going to do Nittle Grasper" he stated. He'd be able to ring Ryuichi to get all the necessary information.yep, he definitely had an advantage. The final bell went and he grabbed his things rushing out the door heading for his locker. He grabbed the necessary books before running out the front door. Once there he stopped and gazed around searching. He felt incredibly disappointed when he couldn't find the blonde and was about to slump down dejectedly when a pair of hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" A husky voice asked.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
To be continued..well that depends on your reviews..  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well now that that's typed up I can relax and get the hell out of this spider infested room!!!! Review and let me know what you think??  
  
Ooooh so much to come...you ain't seen nothing yet!! Here's a few teasers to keep you coming back (and reviewing) Shuichi faints Ryuichi is poisoned Hiro is stabbed Kidnapping, attempted rape and nightmarish memories...  
  
And there's also alot more excitement...while it starts slow the story really picks up and you will soon find yourself hooked!!!!  
  
Need I say anymore???? Oh and Word wasn't working so if you see any major mistakes let me know. Okies buh bye now!!! 


End file.
